The difference between freaks and monsters
by Hypnotunez
Summary: In link with 'The Autobots and a psychopath' story. Every monster would've started out innocent. She started out with a bomb that destroyed her entire city. But was is really that what caused the Monster to come out? A freak may look weird, but monsters are terrifying. If you ignore the fact that a sparkling tamed this one in about a klick of course,


- **initialising long time stasis start up :**

 **Stasis start up : running**

 **Activating.**

 _OStasis start up failure, outer and interior frame damage exceeds : 50%_

 _-dampening pain stimulator_

 _-optical movement slowed_

 _-stabilising energon levels to required organs._

- **WARNING** -

 _Loss of energon slowed, ignoring cut energon wires, redirected around body. Tainted energon produced by spark at a rapid pace._

 _Scanning tainted energon,_

 _High traces of radioactivity and dangerous chemicals,_

 _Chemicals causing no known damage, unknown reason._

 _ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._

 _ERR-_

Fitzz.

Crrr

 **Zap!**

A bomb. There had been a bomb. At least she thought there had, her whole cpu was messed up. Truthfully though, she in general was messed up.

Physically of course, she wasn't crazy. Really, she wasn't.

Her complete AI mainframe had crashed when she had come out of her stasis induced nap. Apparently the highly dangerous chemicals that would've killed most bots in mere klicks…didn't have any affect, and neither did the radiation poisoning, if you could call it that. She also knew that she was hurt, badly. After all who would come out of a nuclear bomb with the blast radius of Cybertrons second moon in the enclosed space of N'asto unsca-

The city.

Where she grew up.

Where she lost and gained.

Her home.

A sudden bout of unbridled depression washed over her like a tsunami, her home had been destroyed. The city with walls so high not even Prime's could climb it quickly, with buildings made to withstand earthquakes from Primus' spark shudders, and cave ins from the upper plates. With people so kind they would die first just to make sure the cruelest person they knew survived.

She had failed them.

She didn't even realise the had started crying until a broken wail emitted from her broken, slow and glitching voicebox.

She listened to it echo around the mortally still area, probably bouncing off of multiple broken houses and schools. She had been in the elementary district after all, keeping an eye up in her teams barracks on all the sparklings wandering happily to their respective schools oblivious of what was to happen. Of all the creators waving and hugging their sparklings of to their first day of school. She suddenly felt very sick.

Her optics were still shuttered tightly shut, as if she were to online them hoards of corpses would fall and grasp at her limbs pulling her down into waves of bloodied frames. Screaming at how she failed.

How she failed to be their guard, protector, soldier…

Guardian.

She onlined her optics. A roof, she was staring at a roof. Alright, not so….was that an arm…leading onto…her..

That was _her_ arm!

Her arm was resting on the roof above her!

Why wasn't she in pain?

She frowned slightly and tried to move the rest of her body, fine she was fine. She could move all her limbs. She suddenly realised why she could move the area where her arm was supposed to be when it fell next to her with a splat. It was flesh, merely cyber protoform…no bone structure. The protoform of her arm had been torn clean from the bone structure, joints and nerve wiring.

She lifted up her hand, to be met with a bloodied skeletal servo. The wiring still wrapped round her joints and bones, still connected to the inner workings. Not totally creepy at all, she now probably looked like the scariest horror movie monster possibly created. A work of art for the production team, only thing was that there was no movie…and it wasn't just good effects. It was real, and now it really hurt.

Gasping she shot up before curling into herself, tightly gripping her abdomen, or where it was supposed to be. While her left servo dumbly tried to come to terms with the fact that the closest it would get to gripping her stomach was her exposed rib cage and that the feeling of her tank did not feel nice at all, her right hand scraped easily at the metal ground with its new appearance, digging into the ground and pulling multiple plates of metal up as she rolled over.

She hadn't realised that she was screaming. Loudly.

Her vocaliser could not make words, only sound.

And what a sound she was making.

Primus she thought to self, as she was literally screaming her bloody guts everywhere, she sound like a hyena and a cyberwolf had a chemically infected and radioactive love child, which then grew up and had a nice family with an Insecticon. And she was the produce. She shuddered at the thought, as she screamed and rolled around blindly on the floor.

And then the real pain started as the adrenaline hormones wore off.

Anything left alive would've gone deaf from the sound.

A whole two orbital cycles for her to stop screaming, crying, rolling on the floor and tearing up the ground around her. ' _After all when your entire insides have unceremoniously torn outside of your body, it tends to sting a bit. Slightly._ '

'Oh shut up you, you sarcastic spawn of a glitch.'

' _Fine, but you never said we were wrong._ '

'I, it is I you fool. I was wrong.'

' _Yes, yes you were.'_

'I….shut up.'

The unknown voice was now actually quite comforting. When it had first appeared she had freaked out so much that she managed to glitch and restart her systems at the same time, and scream louder. A lot louder. After that she had considerably calmed down, while still screaming. And crying. She couldn't speak anymore, effectively now a mute she had welcomed the fact that she could talk to the voice. In her head.

She really was crazy. Slag.

' _Yes, yes you are.'_

'We are, we are crazy.'

' _No, I'm not the one still screaming bloody murder.'_

'It hurts!'

' _Yeah, right_.'

'Fine, we can share the pain.'

Suddenly the rush of pain calmed down and the voice inside her helm started moaning in pain, it had a lot better pain threshold than her.

 _'…and here come the chemicals'_

What?

And then the pain suddenly stopped.

Her thoughts however became a lot more predatory. She was famished.

' _What…what are you…no..d-don..nnt doo wh-a-aftzzghh_ ' The voice suddenly froze, glitching out until only static remained from the voice. Slowly numbers started forming on her AI mainframe. Binary.

'Binary, huh. I kind of like that. Well, Binary, I'll lower the excruciating pain…if you help me with, whatever skill you possibly have…even if you're just a voice in my helm. If you're a good girl, I might even give you a vocaliser in any future conversations, neat huh!'

She smirked when she saw the repetitive binary coding.

Binary, was screaming.

This was _funnn_ …

She had been wandering for a while, now able to actually have control over her body. The whole city was wrecked, but she couldn't feel anything. Binary had given information that the chemicals effected her CPUs circuitry and stimulated multiple forms of mental illness' as well as messing with her internal emotional suppressor and generator.

She had started laughing. She didn't know why but what binary had..ahem, said, had been extremely funny to her. So much so that she had to lean against a corpse to stop herself from going into hysterics. She had to stop herself though when she realised that she had unconsciously started speaking garbled words to the offline mech.

What was she turning into?...

That daunting question had paused both of the personalities. In their tracks. Was she a freak? A demon formed by Unicron himself? A…a monster? No, she was a guard of N'asto, honoured to protect the…the people!- no, bots not people they weren't organic. She held herself with good thoughts and was vowed to protect the spark of- Rust sticks! What? No she wasn't to protect rust stick sparks…they didn't even have sparks! What?

What the- frying pan!- was going on!?

Frag! What the –chicken!- was going on!

Binary was freaking out as well, something about it not being logical.

Crying.

Something was crying..

She froze her third freak out of the day. Was it her? No, her faceplate wasn't wet. Well the top part of her faceplate wasn't, she had found her lower jaw across the floor when she finally stopped screaming. It was nestled safely on her hip now, hanging from some chains she had found.

When had she started running?..

When had she stopped when she found a corpse of a mech huddled against the wall of a home?

When had she realised that the crying was from…a sparkling…

At least a good few klicks.

It was a mechling, around about three or four? He was small. Her vision wasn't right so details didn't exactly work but she could tell that with every noise he made, flickering yellow lights would flash. Cute.

Well if she hadn't been so starved, that was.

Binary started screaming again, but for another reason.

That new insane voice let loose a giggling sob. Crying about flickering rust sticks…fool.

She didn't care when the sparkling spotted her and screamed loudly. Appearances didn't matter.

Just food.

When had her glossy become so long and pointed? Radiation poisoning? Chemicals? Her helm was muddled with so many questions, fears, thoughts. So much pain.

So, hungry.

…

She limped closer.

…

Her tongue lapped up the scent of sparkling and offline sire. She was a snake now?

…

Her acid corroded dents dripped with what appeared to be her saliva.

…

Closer.

…

Hungry.

…

' **No**.'

…what?

W-what…that voice, it was her. Before she became corrupt. Honourable, proud…kind.

' **Halt. Monster.'**

 **'I won't even bother compromising with you. Touch the sparkling and I have the right to access your spark and personally delete us from existence. You. Will. Not. Harm. Him.'**

'Who. Are. You.'

Her voice chuckled lightly ' **Oh Monster…don't you remember the last time I stopped you.'**

'What? Who are you!?'

It chuckled sadly ' **You don't, it's as plain as day. We were always similar but you were always the smallest, only because it was the rules, but you acted so big…'**

'Who…'

' **Don't you remember? Look inside yourself through the life light and the life water and remember, my little Innocence.'**

She suddenly became calm. Oh so fraggin' calm.

Her servos dropped to her side and her 'optics' dimmed, she was drooling –nice-. Her helm lowered to the sparkling and her lip components slackened, dents still dripping. Actually, she had been drooling for ages come to think of it… With no actual lower jaw to chew or keep saliva inside the mouth, the thought of food would've made her mouth look like a waterfall, metaphorically of course…maybe.

The sparkling still cowered in his sires corpse.

She found that funny. She must've made a noise in her delirious not-so-silent laughter because the mechling cocked his head to the side in confusion. She then heard her own laughter, she sounded like a choking otter, it wasn't very high pitched but not low at all, it was also so monotone, never really changing in pitch. Even though, static filled at the back of her throat like one of those ancient music playing devices. It was boring.

She suddenly felt very sad. She hung her helm and quit laughing, becoming almost silent. She didn't want to be boring. Boring was bad, at least she thought it was. She didn't know what or why she was reaching her servos to her neck, near her vocaliser. She just then realised that she was about to shove her servos into her neck and play a new game with her voice box. A child like innocence washed over her, a game? She liked games! She wanted to play a game! The last game she had played had been with her big sister, hide and seek! But why could she not remember it, after all it was one of her most favorest memories ever!

Favorest?

She shrugged. Oh well, and with that she plunged her servos into her neck. She needed to make her voice –hah voice- sound less boring, boring was bad. So she started laughing, she needed to know what it sounded like after all. She dropped onto her knees and pulled one non skeletal servo out of her neck to keep her balance. Her voice changed in so many ways, high pitched, low pitched, glitched, fuzzy, static the list could go on until she found one. It didn't matter how horrifying it sounded to others, it had different pitches! She could now garble in high or low pitches!

She really, truly was laughing now. She was happy, so very happy! Why was she crying though? Didn't her body know that she could now make a high pitched sound, wasn't this good? It was, wasn't it? She closed her optics and curled into herself. She was so confused. So tired. Maybe the radiation was finally killing her. She felt like she should've cared but she couldn't, before hell broke she had thought her mind had been her palace, with golden walls made to be unbreakable.

Something poked her in the back, what was it?...when it didn't happen another time she shrugged and went back to contemplating suicide, for most of not all bots the thought alone would've been terrifying, for her however it was quite simple : to be or not to be, that was the question. Should she be holding a skull at this moment in time?

Some thing poked her again.

And again.

"…t-turn a…around. Uh…p-lease?" Oh, it was the sparkling. She shrugged.

And then frowned as her frame moved against her wishes and turned around.

What?

The sparkling beamed at her as if she was his latest achievement. Even though his sires servo still clung coldly to his wrist.

She frowned.

What? She thought while garbling out the word, it made no sense but she still at least had some manners, even if she did consider eating him. She still thought of the idea.

"Your voice is weird." The mechling said and quite simply. That hurt.

His eyes widened slightly as if he had felt what she had felt, he tugged from his sire's grasp desperately until the corpses limbs fell away. Looking up at her for a pause he then ran to her. She flinched when his tiny puny arms wrapped around her neck, she was still on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean bad! I like you voice, it's easy to hear." He spoke softly, what was this kid?

He pulled away, shy.

She had had no experience with sparklings but in her private life, not having any of her own –thank –rust sticks!- ahem, Primus- but she had often had little kids follow her around the streets, a guard of the city was a proud job and many young ones were inspired to be like them when they grew older.

That meant she knew how to please them.

She really hated doing this.

Reaching to the side of her helm where her antennae were, they were attached to a large flat ball joint built halfway into her helm so it looked like a semi sphere with a flat top, there were two parts one large flattish piece of metal that went in nearer to the top where it held another flattened ball joint and another piece of metal which went into a point at the end. They looked like oversized cyberwolf audials. She placed her servo behind the first ball joint and pressed a flat button at the back. She waited a klick for the confirmation of a loud click.

Her antennae flopped forwards before gathering themselves from their extended lack of movement and suddenly came attention perking up and swivelling around the environment for the new sounds that filled her audials. They literally were her audials, they were a lot more sensitive when they moved, sometimes being able to hear sparkbeats. But after being constantly mocked for them, she built a kill switch for them, disabling their movement and some of her hearing. It wasn't that bad though as when they were disabled she heard everything like a normal cybertronian would.

She would've smiled by the way the sparklings tiny servos instantly grabbed them by the base and pulled her helm towards him to inspect the damnable things. He made multiple cooing noises in satisfaction and curiosity, reverting back to sparking gibberish. Ironic.

He turned her head as he inspected them, holding the ball joints he watched in fascination as they twitched and moved in different directions.

He then smoothed them down flat against her helm. That felt really nice to her.

He grinned slightly. It was that type of grin. She frowned slightly.

What was he going to- ahmph!

She jolted when he grabbed the thicker metal parts and started stroking them. That-felt…really….mmhmm…

…uh…no one heard that.

The other reason why she disabled them was the fact that they were incredibly sensitive, and if they flicked around the place, bots seemed to think that they just had to start fondling her precious audials. They had more sensory cables than the average servo.

She didn't even know she was purring in contempt until the sparkling laughed lightly.

"You make nice noises when your happy. See, no crying!" He smiled.

Damn femme programming.

Femmes naturally were programmed to show or tell sparkling if they were honestly happy, so not to give distrust to the youngling, they had multiple forms of showing them how they felt, a slight flash of yellow in their optics, the way they held their frames, how fast or slow they moved. The ultimate, was purring. When a femme was feeling an intense feeling of happiness around sparklings or a beloved their engines would start up and echo through to their vocalisers. For a sparkling it was probably the best praise they could get from any femme, ever. She was surprised she could even do that anymore.

The brief wave of surprise was pushed down by a tsunami of pure glee as he kept stroking her audials. She didn't even notice herself falling to the ground. Nor the large amount of drool dripping onto the damaged ground.

She was just…so…happy.

He suddenly stopped and hugged her. She was still purring her fragging helm off but she currently couldn't care if a orange polka dotted Insecticon flew past singing Iacons national anthem while wearing a party hat. She was just…too…happy.

He giggled innocently "Not so bad. Your nice when your happy. When your sad your small. My name's Flicker…What's yours?"

Her…designation? She wouldn't use her old designation, she wasn't that anymore.

She struggled slightly.

" _Khht_ ….Mm- _tchkhh_ -Onnste- _tzz_ -err" that was what she was, she might as well name herself it.

He smiled slightly "I don't believe you. Your not under my berth."

He grinned "my Monster!"

She would've smiled.

She couldn't.

She she just kept up the damnable purring.

 **AN: So what did ya think? Like it, hate it? I wanted to do an extra story to explain how monster was created. Also that was the first time anyone has seen her, the last personality, who do you think she is, don't tell anyone but do pm me if you think you have an idea but I won't give anything out. Also what do you think of this Monster, at this point she's not evil, just confused and hurt. This part is where all the personalities are forming, Hypno still isn't there just binary and insanity(my favourite) as they needed to be there. Oh an her. Don't worry though she is a very good character. This is probably the second longest thing I've written so far…**

 **Tell me what you liked and also how I can improve. And what you thought of the fluffy moment at the end.**

 **Hypno**


End file.
